1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle and, in particular, to an air intake passage for sending air into a case for housing a continuously variable transmission of the straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle having an air intake passage for sending air into a case housing a continuously variable transmission in order to cool the belt of the continuously variable transmission is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-38736. JP 2007-38736 discloses a motorcycle that has a continuously variable transmission arranged in a lower portion of a vehicle body and an air intake passage that extends upward from the case of the continuously variable transmission. The front side of the air intake passage is covered by a leg shield to prevent sand or the like from entering the air intake passage.
However, the leg shield of JP 2007-38736 is constructed of two wall parts opening in the shape of a letter V rearward of the vehicle body, and the air intake passage is arranged between the wall parts. Of the two wall parts, a wall part positioned on the center side in the vehicle width direction of the air intake passage extends from the front side of the air intake passage via the center side in the vehicle width direction of the air intake passage and then connects to a vehicle body frame cover, whereby the leg shield is supported by the front portion of the air intake passage. For this reason, the air intake passage needs to be arranged outside in the vehicle width direction by the amount of the wall part positioned on the center side in the vehicle width direction of the air intake passage, which increases the width of the vehicle.